Words Of Sorrow, Words Of Love
by xXxMCRLoverxXx
Summary: A teacher can be so inspiring, and so satanic. But there is always someone to take away the pain. Sorry, i suck at all this, just if you want to read this, feel free. MizukiXSano long oneshot


Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Hana-Kimi characters! Well, I thought up Mr. Reiko, but then again i really messed up and forgot sekime's nickname was Seki, and created another character with that name, and i already wrote about like 4 or 5 stories with him in there...and i havent read Hana-Kimi since volume 20 had come out (thats the most recent one from wehre im from) so i dont know if Mr. Reiko exists already, but if he does, we're gonna change him up a bit. or just rename him to fred fredison. cause i dont think Nakajo would use that as a teacher...or just any character name. And this is my first actually, no one dying, no one having to kill the other lover story. so its probably not so good, but please tell me how i can improve and i will try my hardest!Enjoy the story! Oh yes, and Seki is in this one, so for all the people who care, his profile is in the text below this paragraph.

Seki: a black haired boy with white streaks on the ends. he is about as tall as Kayashima, (maybe an inch or 2 shorter) He's a second year now. His favorite food is Crab Wontons and absolutely hates pickles. He has a thing for Kayashima, but knows his feelings will never be returned. but just bieng able to stand by him makes his heart feel like he could be in heaven. He switches off between his thick black glasses and Red Colored Contact lenses. He tries his hardest to prove his worth to everyone. And to cover up his Bi(although right now, homo)sexuality he buys adult videos, and whenever friends suspect his feelings for Kayashima, he pops one into the DVD player. He's into animal rights, wants to become vegitarian...but all attepts fail. he will only eat meat if the animal was killed humainly.

Mizuki sat in class, staring at her teacher who had just returned form the hospital. Mr. Reiko had been in a car collision recently, and broke his arm and a segment of his hip in several places. And although he still had his arm cast, he could walk around now, and was able to come back to teach. "Now students." Reiko started to say. "I want to talk to you all about something!" Everyone lay silent. "I realized something while in that hospital bed...any moment could be your last! you all are young, but you need to think, what have you accomplished?" Mizuki's eyes glistened_. Ive helped people numerous times, gotten millions of jobs to take care of myself instead of bieng an inconvienince on others, and crossed an ocean to meet Sano! Ive definently accomplished a lot_! "I dont want you all to say something stupid like 'Oh Mr. Reiko! ive gotten a job before!' because thats just how your all supposed to be! I had 10 jobs in 6 weeks before! Ive majored in the school profession, and made it all the way to here! So dont give me that job crap, you all should have jobs by now_!" I still have Sano and helping people! Those are great accomplisments_! "And your whole charity thing! You should be forced to community service just for bieng born! Your all overpopulating the Earth and fogging it up with fuel from your Daddy's Hummer!" _I still have Sano! Nothing can take that away from me!_ "And dont even start with love stories! You will all die alone anyway! Love is just a sham! they use you for what they want and leave you the next day!" Mizuki's joy turned into sadness and despair. _What are you? A sadist! You think because you got out of a hospital bed you can hurt us too?_ Everyone felt a heavy atmosphere in the room, pushing down on them, crushing their hearts and breaking ribs to stab their insides. No one could come out of a hospital without making everyone else wallow in misery too...no one but Reiko.

After the bell rang the group was walking back to their rooms. "That guy's an asshole! He's just trying to make us miserable because he is!" Nakatsu snarled, gridding his teeth. Kayashima put his hand on Nakatsu's shoulder. "Misery needs company. He's just lonely." "I wonder why!" Nakatsu said sarcastically. On the way to the rooms Seki kept looking over at Mizuki, and noticed she was sad. Before they reached the dorms Seki grabbed onto Kayashima's arm. "Hey, come here." Seki pulled him into Mizuki and Sano's room before anyone noticed. "What are you doing?" Kayashima asked. "Mizuki's feeling down! And i already let you all down on the camping trip, (camping with creatures) so i want to help you guys out anyway i can! And this is an opportunity!" Kayashima sighed. "Okay, but if you in love with 'him' wouldnt it be more romantic just the 2 of you?" Kayashima teased. He had great pleasure when torturing Seki, because he was well aware that we has the holder to Seki's heart, but just loved to tease him. "Nooo!" Seki groaned bowing his head down. "I dont love him! I need you because you can see auras, so you can tel lme if he's feeling better or worse!" Mizuki walked into the room. "Hey guys, i didnt know you went in here. Is something going on?" Seki sat onhis knees next time Kayashima. "We just noticed yo uwere feeling down, so we watned to help you out!" Mizuki painted on a smile. "Im fine, really, i just had a stomache ache, but i got some medecine in the bathroom to take care of it." Seki nodded. "Im sorry about your stomache ache. I hate those!" Kayashima gave him a look that pretty much said. "You know thats not whats really going on." So Seki tried to descreatly help her out without making her feel like a liar. "But if you ever need to talk about anything me and Kayashima will always be here for you! Or if its something you dont feel comfortable saying, write it out in creative writing! Thats what I do!" Seki said desperately. Mizuki thanked them before they exited the room. Sano had just gotten back from the vending machines, making Mizuki feel better. "How was your day?" Mizuki asked. "It was okay, hey i have to do extra training tommorow, so dont wait up for me after class." Sano looked at the ground. "Ill come watch you!" She perked up with a chibified face of a little kid or a puppy. "Well, the coach said we could bring one person each. so i dont see a problem with it." He ruffled her hair. She laughed with a flushed face. Reiko could be unpleasant, but Sano and her friends could always brighten her day. They both went to bed, Mizuki feeling better now.

The next day in Reiko's class everyone was ready to take him on. Halfway through his lecture on Japanese-English, Mizuki's eyes traveled to Sano, and unaware, her head turned in his direction too. Reiko noticed this and his face grew red. "Ashiya! You will stay after class!" Reiko's voice thundered and boomed like a gunshot. The bell rang right after, and everone filed out of the room but Mizuki and her friends. Reiko's face burned up even more. "YOU ALL GET OUT OF HERE! I CALLED ASHIYA! NOT YOU ALL!" They walked out of the room dragging their feet. they didnt want to leave Mizuki, but they couldnt disobey him. they all had a burning rage inside of them that had to be painfully swallowed.

"I apologize, Sensei!" Mizuki bowed her head down to her teacher. "Drop it." Mizuki lifted her head to see his reaction. "Sensei..I-" "You know perfectly well what you did. This school has a ton of other students love stricken, but id say you were one of the first queers!" Mizuki clenched her fists. _Is this guy for real? So if i was acutally a guy and gay he would use this against me? he has no right to say those things!_ _"_If I was gay, would it be necessary to say that?" "Oh. Your not gay? Well Ashiya, i guess since you arent gay, you wont mind if i tell you a little secret. Love never works out! You just run after someone till they finally trick you to running off a cliff. Besides, its Sano. He's got tons of girls lining up for him, its not like 1 little boy is going to change that. And I always hear you say you have to get a lot of jobs, could that mean your running out of money? Well college is around the corner, are you rich enough to get in? Your better off just going to america, this dorm cant hold you forever, and you cant afford college, much less your own apartment. And you cant even tell him how you feel, its pathetic." Mizuki's heart was crushing. All the things she knew she would soon face were close, and she knew she couldnt get past a college entrance exam pretending to be a boy. She couldnt tell Sano how she felt. And she couldnt change that. Rieko waved her away. "I think youve had our fill of reality today, go home." She walked out of his room, and as soon as her foot left his room, she darted to the dorm. _I know ill have to face those soon enough...but knowing its comming closer and closer by the day...what will I do? I cant chase after Sano forever..._ She flung her door open, praying it was before Sano's practice. She called his name through pants of air. "Sano! Did you-" She found a note on the bed post.

Mizuki,

I had to run to practice, im sorry. I tried staying behind, to try to wait for you after Rieko shut up. But I got caught by a teacher and they told me to go down. Im sorry. Ill see you after 6:00.

- Sano

Her day just got worse, she didnt know where Sano was, so she couldnt chase him. she decided to clean to relieve stress and get her mind off her pain for now. _Reiko was right, i have nothing good to offer and i will have to go back to the states...I know ill have to eventually leave...but i want extended time...or at least for him to remember me. _Cleaning had done nothing for her, relieving stress-wise. She decided to take Seki's advice, she'd write it out.

When I fall, would you just walk away?

When my heart stops, would yours still beat for it?

If I left, would you still keep me in your thoughts?

When my heart shatters...would you mend it?

What would you do if I told you I loved you?

The dorr clicked and Sano came into the room. Mizuki covered her writing quickly with her Math notebook. "Hey Sano, im so sorry I couldnt make it. I feel like a huge jerk." Sano noticed her cover up her paper. "Hey, your not a jerk, you couldnt help Reiko getting pissed." She scratched the back of her neck. "Would you like to take a shower?" He shook his head. "Naw, I took one in the locker rooms." "Okay, ill go take one then." She grabbed her pajamas and dragged her feet to the bathroom door, closing it lightly. Sano walked over to the desk to see what she had written.

An hour later Mizuki had come out of the bathroom. _Oh! My paper!_ She creeped out the door to see if Sano was sleeping. Luckily for her, he was deep in rest. She went to throw away her paper when seh noticed something on the bottom. In Sano's writing, there was another paragraph.

If you were going to fall, id catch you before you hit ground

My heart would never stop beating for yours

If you left, I would follow you

I would never let your heart shatter.

I would tell you that I love you too, and never let you go


End file.
